Krissy meets THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST
by hitsu-san
Summary: Krissy and tayoya live in our world and luv fma so much they want to got to Ed and Al's world but...the only way is to open the gate and go to a new world and what will happen when they get their wish.....? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
CRAZY FMA FREAK MEETS HER MAN XD

DISCLAIMER: IM SOO SAD I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY OF THE OTHER PPLS IN FMA ( so so so sad) cries

INFO-

Kirssy is a fma freak ( as much as me!) this takes place in our current time same time zone not in ed's time.

Ed- age 15 ( wait why am I saying his info u no tonz about him well if ya don't then u probly won't get it lol just kidding)

Al- 14 ( u no about him. RITE?)

Mom shouting " KRISSY ITS ALMOST 11: 00 PM U NEED TO GO TO BED IN BED BY 12;00"

Krissy " YEA I NO " she was on her new DELL lap top with DLS (aka high speed internet) she was writing fan fiction ( yep same as this web site !) and was on msn her email addy is ( yea its mine so u guys can give me ideas for later XD) she was talking to Tayoya she likes FMA but 2 but Krissy is a bigger FMA freak all her friends made fun of her at school for liking FMA. But Krissy doesn't care. She also wishes Ed was real. She dreams about him at school and during her free time at school she writes in her note book for ideas for her story and she luvs to draw Ed ALOT. She gets poor grades ( only cuz she dreams of Ed DUH!). While she was typing her new story of fanfic her friend Tayoya was online she clicked on the pop-up box. Krissy's username on msn is LET GO OF MY EDO!( lol get it?) and Tayoya's is Gothic chic

PART OF COVO.

LET GO OF MY EDO says: HIYA WATS UP?

Gothic chic says: n2m so wats up wit u ur like OVER OBSEESED im worried about u :'( I'm surprised your mum hasn't takin u to a spicalist of some sort.

LET GO OF MY EDO says: im ok I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die

Gothic chic says: well ok I guess so how was ur day?

LET GO OF MY EDO says: yea its ok ummm I have an idea I was woundering if maybe we can try it.

Gothic chic: umm try wat? Do I really wanna no?

LET GO OF MY EDO says: umm hehe probly not lol

Gothic chic says: fine just tell me

LET GO OF MY EDO says: ok u no how ed and al tried to bring back their mom?

Gothic chic says: I don't like where this is going

LET GO OF MY EDO says: how about we go to da forest out side of town? And we can draw the transmutation circle the same way Ed and Al did

Gothic chic says : HELL NO. NOOO WAY NO WAY. IT WILL NOT WORK

LET GO OF MY EDO says: PLEZZZ I WON'T EVER ASK U FOR A THING AGAIN!

Gothic chic says: it won't work why did u have to pick me of all ppls in the world

LET GO OF MY EDO says: well cuz ur my best friend and what would happen if it DID work. I want some 1 to take me wit and if it does work ED IS MINE SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Gothic chic says: fine I won't take ur ed how about we meet at the entrance of the forest

LET GO OF MY EDO says : WAT U REALLY WILL? UR MY BEST FRIEND EVER goes and hugs her

Gothic chic says: ok how about we meet there at 1:00 am

k?

LET GO OF MY EDO says: K oh if it does work bring a pair of clothes and u no the other cool stuff I'll bring the chalk lol LMAO

Gothic chic says: oops G2G sleep later LYLAS

LET GO OF MY EDO says : YEP U TO

Tayoa signed off of msn and so she did to. She turned off her lap top and then her mum apperad. Mum said sweetly " KRISSY HURRY UP ITS 12:05 AM HURRY UP." Trissy said " yea yea I no ." then her mum left she got ready for her big nite tonite and she grabed her BIG back pack she packed:

LAP TOP ( DUH!)

Her NINTENDO DS LITE ( and games)

Her clothes

Her I POD

And a couple pairs of shoes

AND DON'T FORGET DA CHALK (lol)

Krissy went and turned her bed room light off and she grabed her flash light off her computer table and she crawled into bed. She still had her clothes on but she had her blankets on her so her mum couldn't tell. Her mum came in " Sweety have sweet dreams."

" yea u 2 luv u" said Krissy. Her mum closed the door and went to her room she heard her mum's door shut in her room and then she heard a click so Krissy knows she is trying to get to sleep she waited for 45 min. until she heard her mum start to snore. She crawled out of bed and she grabed her bag of stuff. It was a VERY heavy bag. She grabed her army boots that go up to her knees. She is wearing a pink musle shirt and baby blue AREOPOSTAL sweat shirt. She was wearing demin capris. She went down stairs VERY quietly and she went by the door. She whispered " good bye mum, good bye dad I might not see you again. I'm sorry." and then she left the house and headed to meet her friend.

A/N So wat do u ppls think well any wayz plez leave me a comment this Is my first time writing a fanfic so don't give me a to much of a hard time but tell me HOW I CAN IMPROVE ! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SORRY EVERYONE I DO NOT OWN FMA IF I DID I PROBLY DIE FROM THE SHOCK!( I probly would) and tayoya is from nauro well that's what my friend said cuz she wanted that name in my story. She just liked the name. So it only deals with FMA.

STORY SO FAR: ok I know you all probly didn't get what I said in the last story so I'll tell you about what happened now. Krissy is a HUGE FMA FREAK and she has a friend named Tayoya. She likes FMA but Krissy is a much bigger freak. People call Kassity Kass for short. She wants to go to Ed and Al's world so damn bad that she drags Tayoya to the forest and she's going to draw a transmutation circle (same as Ed and Al did for when they wanted to bring their dead mom back) and so now she is running to meet her friend.

Chapter 2

Krissy ran as fast as she could. She looked at her watch it read 12:45 PM.

"Shit. I'm going to be late." She kept going nonstop until she ran out of town and then headed to the forest. In the entrance she found her friend. She ran up to her and panted.

I'm…. so sorry Tayoya. I'm….late."

Tayoya "that's ok I just got here so it doesn't really matter ok lets go. You know it won't work it's one of your CRAZY ideas to see Ed. So what did you bring your back pack looks like it weighs a ton!"

Krissy " Yea it does well I'll show you later. Let's go Tayoya."

Tayoya mumbled " Yea sure."

So Krissy and Tayoya walked into the forest because they really weren't in a big hurry. But then Krissy thought. What will happen if my mom or dad go to my room and see that I'm not there? Oh well that's a rest I'm going to take because ED IS WORTH IT!.

They kept walking and they were silent. Krissy stopped.

Krissy whispered. " Tayoya How about we draw our transmutation circle here?"

Tayoya whispered back " Ok since you are the expert."

Krissy and Tayoya bent down on the dirt and with their chalk they started drawing a transmutation circle. It took them 2 hours to get it all right. Krissy and Tayoya got up and looked at it.

Krissy " There it should be ready. But wait don't we need an equivalent exchange?"

Tayoya " Yea your right Krissy but what?"

Krissy " I know how about we did what Ed and Al did. Here give me your finger."

Tayoya did what she was told she grabbed a knife out of her back pack. Tayoya was worried but decided not to bother to ask why her weird friend had a knife with her. She cut her finger a little and they stood inside of the transmutation circle and dripped the blood in the middle. Krissy did they same after words. They walked out side the circle and they bent down ready to clap their hands on the circle.

It was a bright yellow color. Krissy looked at it in approval.

Until it turned a dark and horrible purple color. The trees where swinging all over the place Krissy knew this would attract the attention of other people living around here and what will she say then? She looked back at her friend she looked at her horrified and just then the Gate appeared at both of them. They were a distance away. From the Gate.

Krissy " YAY WE DID IT TAYOYA."

She turned to her friend with a smile on her face. Tayoya was pissed of how she was happy to see the gate and she knew that it could kill them. This is all a dream she thought but Tayoya knew this was reality. She walked up to her friend.

Tayoya " YOU BITCH LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE! AND NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO!"

Krissy smiled and walked towards the gate. " So what are you waiting for? Lets go Tayoya. I've been waiting for this moment since the day I started watching FMA!"

Oh God, Tayoya thought. She said " Umm you stated watching FMA since a couple weeks ago."

Krissy " SO I don't care." She shrugged. " It's ok you **don't **to come."

Tayoya " fine lets go Krissy."

They both walked to the gate and they banged their fists agenst it. And the door opened and the EYES appeared in from of them. Krissy thought. I must be dreaming.

A/N: I hope you understood every thing I written this is my 1st fanfic. EVER so please tell me how I did and please tell me what I need to improve! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YA WOULD " PLEZ R&R


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA if I did ….. I would die of shock.

STORY SO FAR: Krissy and Tayoya ran to the forest and decided to do the same human transmutation (same as Ed and Al's) and it actually worked. They walked up to the gate and banged on it (bad mistake) and the gate opened and the eyes glanced back at them. Krissy knew this was a bad Idea.

CAHPTER 3

Krissy and Tayoya was shocked. They couldn't believe it actually worked. The black arms got a hold of them both. They were both being dragged into the gate.

Krissy shouted, "Tayoya I'm sorry. "

Tayoya, "yea rite."

They shouted and screamed for the worst yet to come. The black arms were stronger then they are. Krissy and Tayoya were dragged into the gate. The gate closed shut behind them. Then Tayoya was freaking out and screaming like a baby while Krissy was so shocked at the BIG possibility to see Ed and Al's world. Then all of a sudden she felt this pain. She looked at her arm and leg they were disappearing. Krissy didn't know the pain it caused. She looked at Tayoya she was ok but she had a horrified look at her and she kept staring.

Krissy:" What the hell this pain….."

Tayoya shouted and started to cry "KRISSYYYYYYYYYY"

And then they were being separated by the forces of alchemy. They screamed for each other. But it was hope less. Krissy passed out from the loss of blood she could here her name being called but she was too weak.

She whispered "good bye friend "

And then she didn't here Tayoya's voice and she knew she was gone for good she then passed out

Krissy woke up to the sound of voices. She was in a single bed in a room all by her self and by her laid her book bag. She was folly a wake. She shot up from her bed.

Krissy "damn my arm hurts so badly. That was some crazy dream."

She then looked at her arm and then her leg they were missing. She freaked out. She was about to scream until she looked around the room.

Krissy "What the hell this is Winry's house. So our plan worked, but Tayoya was taken away."

She cried softly until she heard an oh so familiar voice. She paid attention.

Voice 1 "GOD DAMIT WINRY STOP CALLING ME A SHRIP! AUTO MAIL JUNKY!"

Voice 2 / (well what the heck you no who these ppl r) DAMN IT ED GO CHEACK ON OUR GUEST."

Ed: fine I will

Ed walked to Krissy's room. He opened the door and Krissy say him. Ed was shocked to see her up and awake. Krissy couldn't believe she was looking at Ed but good for Krissy she snapped out of it.

Ed: oh you're up? So what EXACTLY happen to you? I found u out unconscious and the worst part is you were messing an arm and a leg.

Krissy: umm did you happen to see another girl with you she had light brown hair blue eyes and she was wearing Capri and a pink tank top?

Ed: um no I only saw you and that was it but you didn't answer my question.

Krissy; I don't want to talk about it.

Ed; where are you from?

Krissy, whispered "the other side of the gate."

A/N: I know its confusing im making another chapter and I'll tell you better details: P so PLEZ R&R TELL ME HOW I NEED TO IMPROVE ON!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm SOOOO sad :'( I don't own FMA at all … shots self …… and dies

CHAPTER 4

STORY SO FAR: Krissy and Tayoya opened the gate and it worked and the gate opened and took them away. Tayoya was separated from Krissy and Tayoya was never heard of again. Then she wakes up and sees Ed and so far she's at Winry's and Krissy told Ed she was from the other side of the gate DUN DUN DUNNNN

STRY STARTS…. NOW

Ed "What the hell."That can't be."

Krissy :" It can BITCH Ok AND NOW MY FRIEND IS GONE FOREVER OF WHAT WE DID I CONVINCED HER TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE SHE TOLD ME IT WAS STUPID. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED!" She started to cry. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Ed looked at her. Ed said softly "I know how you feel. Who knows maybe she's in this world but wasn't with you right now.

Krissy was thinking "Wait a minute. When and Tayoya and me were at the gate we were separated and she was gone. But what was her equivalent exchange."

Krissy was thinking and she knew it could be true that Tayoya **could** bein this world but where.

Ed said "Well now you have an answerer."

Krissy "I know I'm asking a lot but can you tell Winry to make me some auto- mail. I can't go anywhere looking like this."

Ed laughed "Yea that is true. So what's your name anyway?"

Krissy "Krissy and you must be Edward Elric. Rite?"

Ed "How did you know?"

Krissy thought well should I tell him that he's on a show called FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Or should I wait. Oh well I'll tell him later.

Krissy: oh I don't know wild guess hehe

Ed: umm ok then.

And just then Winry and Al came. Krissy could not believe her eyes. My eyes are playing tricks on me. She thought. There's NO WAY this is real but I'll have some fun anyway.

Winry "Oh she woke up she looks so CUTE! AND SHE WOULD LOOK SO GOOD IN AUTO MAIL."

Ed pointed and said who they were.

Krissy "Wow, Winry your an auto mail freak. " Krissy started to laugh.

Krissy always wanted to say that. And now she had to find an opportunity to tell Ed he's short. But Krissy thought she needs her auto mail first so she can try and out run him.

Winry got mad "FINE IF U THINK IM AN AUTO MAIL FREAK THEN I GUESS U DON'T WANT AUTO MAIL."

Krissy "I'm so sorry Winry" (even thought she didn't mean it)

Al "Wow Ed she looks so much like you."

Winry "Yea she does. I mean look at her she has the same golden blond hair and the golden eyes plus she's short."

Krissy HATED being called short. She shot up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'M NOT SHORT AUTO MAIL FREAK!"

Yep same as Ed. Winry,Al and Ed thought. Winry said sarcastically" Looks like you found your twin Ed."

Ed laughed she does look like me. Ed thought. Wait if she actually came through the other side of the gate then that means she doesn't need a transmutation circle but should I tell the others about where she came from? Nah that will have to wait for another day but I need to make a close eye on her.

Al " So where did you came from "

Krissy " Oh the oth-' and just then Ed rushed up and put his hands on your mouth. All she could say were muffled sounds. Close call Ed thought. He let go.

Al " Umm Ed what was that for ?"

Ed " Oh she's probly very sleepy considering she lost an arm and a leg and all. Rite Krissy ? "

Krissy was kind of shocked. Krissy " Ed I'm not sleepy."

Ed " YES U R "

Winry " Ed your acting strange again."

Ed " I need to tell krissy some thing alone so can you guys leave ?"

Winry "Fine oh and by the way I should be working on your auto mail if u need anything I'll be downstairs."

Al " Ok brother."

And they both left. Ed looked at her.

Ed " You know I have been thinking lately. You look a lot like me. You may be my counter part in the other world."

Krissy was shocked " SWEET ." Krissy couldn't believe it. The guy that she worships and yet adore could possibly be his counter part in another world but, this could all be a crazy dream. I could be sleeping in my room at this very minute and in the morning it would mean nothing I better not get to attached in this world.

Ed " I'm not sure if that's true but don't tell them you're from the other world not yet. I'll tell Al but we could put Winry in danger."

Krissy " Ok I don't want people hurt again. Ed may I travel with you and Al?"

Ed " WHAT? YOU WOULD SOLW US DOWN!" AND BY THE WAY IF U JOIN US YOU COULD BE PUT IN DANGER AS WELL AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED "

Krissy " PRETTY PRETTTY PLEASE!"

Ed " Well I don't know, but I guess, we'll be leaving in a about a few days depends on how long your auto mail we'll take."

Krissy " YAY."

A/N : thanks for spending your time reading Chapter 4. I know there are probly some spelling errors and I'm so sorry it took me along time to do. sniff I wanted my story to make more sense well tell me how I can improve and I will do the best I can  PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE! 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ED FIGHTS THE AUTHOR BUT THERES STILL A STORY

STORY SO FAR: Ed and Krissy are alone talking and she is going to travel with the Elric's and get her auto mail soon

Krissy asked question ling so why do you 2 travels? "(Krissy has lost some of her memory only that she doesn't know it)

Ed: well we are looking for the philosopher stone, have you heard of it?

Krissy: well the name sounds familiar but I can't say I have before.

Ed: I see umm I have a question to ask you

And just then Winry appeared with a happy look on her face. Winry "are you ready for your auto mail? "

Krissy was shocked and was very scared, "w-wait what! "

Winry, "oh don't be such babies it won't hurt…. Much."

Krissy said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUCH! "

Winry ordered Ed, "Ed can you go grab a weel chair for young Krissy and take her to the operating room."

Al came and Winry ordered him to do the same thing and so he did and she was in a weel chair easy to go. Ed wheeled her off to the operating room and they placed her on an operating table. Krissy was worried. Ed and Al left the room and waited in the living room. Ed had a question that was bugging him. He thought, well if she actually **is **my other hafe from the other side of the gate would she happen to know who the other Al to? Well Krissy is probly in a terrible state I don't want to ask her too many questions well not yet any how. Al interrupted his thoughts.

Al: brother is something bothering you. It looks like you're in a trance of some sort. Were you thinking about something?

Ed: Nah I'm ok I was just thinking of something about that girl, from what she told me she is from the other side of the gate and **if **that is actually true then on her way to this world she could of seen your body and then we know for sure that your body is there, but I don't want to disturb her.

Al: Good thinking Ed but she will leave here soon.

Ed: not likely you see she is going to travel with us from now on and help us out some more.

Al was shocked he didn't want Krissy to come it could be too dangerous. We had some life threating things happen to us and I don't want to have another person hurt or killed in the matter. Al finally spoke up. "Brother doesn't take me wrong but I don't think this is a good idea. A lot of people have helped us in the passed and they got hurt and even killed and I don't want that happening to Krissy. She's too young to die she has a life and I know deep down she wants to leave just like me with me and my armor. I know she can help us really very much I do but I don't want her to get killed in the process."

Ed: yea I know what you mean but we are very strong we can protect this short girl. Wait speaking of which how old is she? She looks like she could be 12 years old.

Al: who knows she can probly be as old as you or me.

Ed: true I'm surprised I haven't heard a peep from the shorty

Al: should we tell her about our human transmutation? Or should we just keep it in the dark and regret it later like in all the other fan fictions on this web site?

Ed: Well to tell you the truth I have read some fan fictions on here and they are pretty good.

Al: only because you're the **real **main character in all the stories and no one likes me only because I'm in a tin can.

Al starts to cry well tries to anyway. Ed couldn't handle it any more. Ed said "well how about the author of this super cool story has the next chapter be. AL'S TURN TO SHINE! "

Al was over whelmed. Al said "Brother you REALLY mean it, thank you so much. "

Ed: no problem I'll be right back I need to talk to the author.

Ed walks to Utikomi (that's me)

Ed:" Utikomi if that is actually your real name make sure the next chapter is called AL'S TRUN TO SHINE. And if you don't you will be sorry and I mean it if you don't next time then well I will have to kick your ass and this cool story won't go on with you dead."

Utikomi was shocked. She said shockingly but yet brave. "I will Mr. Elric but PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME I'M ONLY A POOR 14 YEAR OLD GIRL PLEASE! "

Ed said "well then put my little brother on the title of your next chapter and include him more in the story I know you love me and all and worship me and wish I was real but you have to make my little brother in the story more often. Or if you do not then I will have to tell every one who is reading this all of your secrets and I'm sure you don't want that to happen do u? "

Utikomi said almost crying "Edward you're so... so mean. Fine in the next chapter I will make some thing embarrassing happen to you because I have more power then you I control this story and you don't. "

Ed said " so I don't care now please get the hell out of here your wasting to much time and remember what I said. "

Utikomi said with pride "Yes Edward I will try my hardest."

Ed said smiling "Ok then but name this chapter "Edward and The Author fight" ok?

And then Ed shoved her to the door and kicked her out the door and he walked back down smiling and he looked at his brother. Ed said "well I told the author to add you more in the story and it's your turn to shine on the next chapter. "

Al: but you abused her brother and you threatened to kill her but hey oh well as long as I'm the main character I couldn't care less.

The author looks outside the window and cries sadly and runs away to type her next chapter of "Krissy meets THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST"

Ed and Al kept talking about the author and how stupid she is and Ed told Al that he's going to spill her secrets any way Al thought that was cruel but yet funny. Ed and Al talked for what seemed like years sipping their coffee well Edward did

And just then krissy appeared.

A/N I tried my best and this chapter I wanted it to be a lmao type 1 aka lf my ass off cuz to me like them types of story so you better remind me to make the next chapter and chapter name about Al or other wise I'll get my ass kicked. SO PLEZ R&R AND TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE AND I WILL COMMENT YOU BACK !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm so sad I do not own FMA it's the best show ever! But I don't sniff

STORY TIS FAR: Okie dokie well so far Ed gets in the fight with the author (the author would be me) and Ed told me Al should be the star of this chapter. Does u think so? Well u can send me an e-mail bout it.  And so Ed and Al talk for what seems like hours and then Krissy appears. That's all hope you will like chapter 6 of krissy meets THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMISY / enjoy.

CHAPTER 6

Krissy appears She has auto mail on the same places Ed has on hers. She was wearing shorts and a pink muscle shirt. Ed gulped he was sweating but why Ed thought, wait do I have a crush on her no way probly not that will NEVER happen not ever. Al was the first to speak.

Al said shockingly, "wow Krissy you look like Ed. I mean you two have auto mail in the same places and you probly don't need a – "Ed ran to him and kicked him hard in the shin. Al didn't know why his brother was behaving this way but he stayed quiet.

Ed was thinking its not safe to let her know about Alchemy. I know it's not safe but I better keep this in the dark for now but what about when Al and I have to fight well I guess that will have to wait. Ed kept thinking until Winry was shouting.

Winry shouted "EDWARD DON'T YOU THINK SHE LOOKS NICE. YOU TWO WILL PROBLY BE BNOY FRIEND AND GIRL FRIEND BEFORE LONG. ED TELLS YOUR GIRL FRIEND SHE HAS THE BEST AUO MAIL IN THE WORLD."

Ed was out raged, "WHAT THE HELL WE ARE NOT BOY FRIEND AND GIRL FRIEND SHE'S SHORTER THEN ME!"

Krissy said, "Yea Ed is right, Ed why did you kick Al when he was about to say something, I'm just asking."

Ed said, "Well Krissy that is none of you r business." He turned to Al and said, "Rite Al?"

Al didn't really know what to say but he knew his brother well and he just decided to just follow what ever he wanted him to say. Al said nervously "Yea brother."

Krissy sat on the couch next to Ed. Krissy's arm and legs were hurting her really bad plus it hurt to walk on.

Ed said "So Krissy how is your new arm and leg?"

Krissy said nervously "well it kind of hurts some and very hard to walk on."

Ed had an idea. How about we spar Ed though and maybe I can teach her Alchemy. Oh damn it she doesn't need to know. Well I will tell her tomorrow. Ed finally spoke," yea you just have to get used to it."

Krissy was shocked she was thinking, wait how does Ed know about who it feels to have auto mail or maybe he DOES have auto mail. Krissy looked at Ed. "Edward do you have auto mail?"

Ed forgot that she didn't know he had Auto mail. Ed though (he thinks a lot lol) damn should I tell her now? Winry was giving Ed a look and Ed didn't like it.

Ed sighed," yea I do. I was wondering would you like to spar later on I mean after you get used to your new arm and leg?"

Krissy was no good at fighting but she did fight when she was in 5th grade she thought but I lost.

Krissy said, "Well umm Edward I'm no good at fighting and stuff."

Ed kind of figured. Well maybe I can teach her Alchemy too and Teacher (Izumi if you didn't know) would be happy and… wait well she might be bad too ooh well Ed thought.

Ed said happily," Krissy would you like me to teach you how to fight."

Krissy was kind of nervous of how to react," Sure I would."

Ed asked her seriously," do you know anything about Alchemy?"

Krissy didn't know what too say except shocked she looked down at the ground," yea Ed I do my friend was taken away and now that I have an arm and a leg. I should leave now and open the gate again."

Ed, Al and Winry didn't like where this was going but all, all Ed could say was," Krissy I will not let you open the gate at all. What will happen if your friend is in this world?"

Krissy was starting to cry. "I want my friend back, which is why I'm leaving. The sooner I find her then better."

She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the door, but Winry stood in front of the door and in her hand was a wrench. Krissy gulped. Is she going to kill me with that wrench she thought?

Winry said, "Krissy I know how especially Ed and Al to not know where is your friend at or if she is even alive."

Krissy looked down and just whispered," They will never know how I feel."

Ed said, "I heard that."

Krissy looked behind her. Ed and Al were there.

A/N: HEY EVER 1 WHO IS READING THIS,

Hey I'm Utikomi and I just wanted to say thanks. I'm sorry if you couldn't understand my story as much cuz I probly said a lot of the time  so I'm sorry plez forgive me. I tried really hard and I no I will have some critiques in this chapter. Well later 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCIALMER : I'm soooo sad that I don't own fma if I did well……lets not go there

STORY SO FAR : Ed and Al get to see Krissy in her new auto mail and it later on ends in a fight!!!

CHAPTER 1

Krissy turned around and saw Ed and Al. Krissy didn't know what to say to them it was dead silent. Krissy looked down her face full of sadness. " I'm sorry I think it would be best if I just went on my own. I don't want to burden you plus it is my problem not yours." Ed, Winry and Al didn't know really what to say but Winry knew that Ed would know better then the rest of them. Ed placed a hand on Krissy's shoulder. She looked up. All Krissy wanted to do was cry but just them Ed grabbed her and hugged her for a long time. Every one was surprised all even Krissy was to she had a long sigh and she hugged him back. Ed whispered in her ear," its our burden now just relax for a little while and time will come I promise." Krissy was thinking about the last words Ed had said and she felt it in her heart and soul that he ment it.

Ed and Krissy let go of each other they heard Winry and Al whispering.

WINRY AND AL

Winry whispered to Al " I think they like each other **very much**. What do you think Al?"

Al whispered back," I think your right Winry. Escically brother."

END OF WINRY AND AL WHISPERING

Krissy thought, I think I might like Ed his hug was so warm and so safe as if he was an angel protecting me-whoa wait a minute I so did not say that? Damm am I **that deperite**?

What Ed was thinking about Krissy was, wow she is a nice person once you get to know her I know how she feels but for some reason I want to tell her more about me and be with her and protect her-whoa how the fuck did I just said that I shouldn't be caought up in lovy –dovy relationships I'm not that type of guy plus it would be hard for me to have a girl friend because I'm with the state and all-wait…was I thinking that Krissy was my GIRL FRIEND damn I hope not.

Winry said happily, " how about you and Krissy spar and see who would win. To tell you the truth I'm actually looking forword to it.

Krissy was shocked there was no way she can go against Edward he is probly 100 times sronger and a better fighter then she is.

Ed said with a smirk on his face," sure how about you Krissy?"

Krissy really didn't know what to say but all she thought was lets get this embarrassing thing over with. So all she did was shake her head in approval.

Ed said," all right then its settled, Krissy how would you like to be my apperincice?"

All of them were shocked at what Ed had just said but Krissy was actually happy.

She said very happily, " yes I sure would."

Ed said grinning," well Krissy you better be ready because my training is going to be very hard


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!

A/N : hey every one who is reading this I'm sorry about the dely for me to write my next chapter of KRISSY MEETS THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST their has been a lot of trouble at my house and TONS of homework so forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 8

THE NEXT DAY

Kirssy's POV (in case you didn't notice)

Krissy was outside looking out in the vast land thinking of her past with Tayoya and all the fun times she had. Krissy thought, I mean I can't stand it. I know I **really **wanted to be here and meet Ed and Al but….I just want to be with my friend I miss her so much.

The wind was blowing in the air and the grass was blowing from side to side as if telling her to move on but Krissy knew she just couldn't move on that was the last thing she wanted to worry about was losing hope. Damn it, well I should leave soon I mean Ed and Al don't need to come they will just slow me down.

Krissy started to cry and she didn't even know it. All she could remember of what Tayoya and I did on that night. She couldn't stand it and she was crying more. She looked at both of her hands one was a flesh and the other one was a metal arm she knew her metal arm would cause her bad memories back. She had her metal arm on her cheek and felt the coldness of it. She had her hand drop and she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and it was Edward's soft and confronting hand she turned to look at him, her eyes were tear stained.

Ed said softly, "Krissy are you ok, I'm here for you if you need me."

Krissy couldn't take it any more she hugged Ed for a long sobbing and crying for her what seemed like a century until her huge sobs were little sniffs and she stopped. Ed and Krissy released and she wiped her face on her shirt to wipe off the tears. Winry and Al were looking out the back window.

Ed said to Krissy , '' hey Krissy were going to leave today in about 10 minutes so lets go, don't worry Al and I are here for you so you don't worry. Let's go and say Winry good bye. "

Krissy shook her head and said, "Ok Ed, oh and thanks for being her for me."

Ed said kindly, "no problem since you know I am your teacher and all. "

Krissy and Ed walked up to the house and their bags at the front door was already there Krissy knew she was going to be reunited with Tayoya soon enough even If she had to risk her life.

Ed, Al, and Krissy walked up the front doors and hugged Winry good bye and said thank you for their auto mail.

Winry was sad and said, " Good Bye Krissy I hope the auto mail will work just promise me you will be ok and not get into trouble , ok ? "

Just then Ed but in," Winry you worry too much she is ok in my care and I'll teach her every thing to be a great fighter. "

Winry sighed, "Ok well good bye Ed, oh and Roy called last night and said for you to come to Central as soon as you can."

Ed just said, "ok thank you ….for ever thing."

And then in an instant Ed, Al, and Krissy walked away the old gravel road they didn't talk until they couldn't see Winry's house any more. Krissy final spoke up to break the silence, "Ed, Winry is such a nice person."

Ed said, "Yea she is."

Al added, "She is the only childhood friend we have left."

Krissy said, "Really? "(She lost parts of her memories when being at the gate and one of the main things was her ever liking fame

Ed said, "Krissy there was something on my mind lately…does you anything about homunculi?"

Krissy looked at him funny as if he said that cows came from the moon. All she said was, "I never heard of them sorry Ed."

Ed just looked at her and gave her a serious look and said, "Krissy promise me you won't join them and help them create the pholipher stone, ok? "

Krissy asked, "Ed, Al what's a philosopher stone? "

Al said, "People call it the stone of life because to make a pholipher stone is-"

Ed cut him off and whispered to him, "Shhhhh… don't tell Krissy because then she can think she can bring her best friend back WHICH IT CAN'T!!! "

Al whispered back, "Ok Ed I won't say a word."

Krissy looked at Ed and Al, "Ed I'm scared of this homunculi tell me more about them."

DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNN

A/N: well I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading it Please Place as review of how to make this story even BETTER so please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL

(For everyone who has read AMAZING KISS I will stop making the fanfic. Because of all the nasty reviews and no one was satisfied with them so I hope you all are happy  )

A/N : HEY sorry for all the late updates " ( Ed told Al about Krissy and her past )

ONWARD !!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 9

They kept walking silence filled the air until Krissy said quietly," there is something your hiding from me."

Ed just looked at her and laughed," yea right as if we would ever lie to you, right Al?"

Al just sighed he knew where this was going, Ed maybe good at lying but he will have to tell her about the homunculi, philosopher stone and about their past since Krissy told them about her past it should be fair to tell her theirs. Al just told his brother, " Well you don't need to worry about it. Ed may lie at times but it should be for your own protection."

Ed never really thought about her own protection but he knew that the homunculi might want her because how knows how good she is at Alchemy or just about anything, so he can't take any chances.

Krissy signed," It's not my fault that I'm here."

Before Krissy could go on Ed interrupted her, " what do you mean…..it was probably your idea to do the Human Transmutation."

Krissy said sharply, " its may be my fault but…it's none of your business."

Ed, Al, and Krissy kept walking all Krissy could think of what they did on that night but she didn't know how and why they did the Human alchemy, it was all kind of blurry as if it has happened years ago but it actually it only happened not long ago. All she knows is that she needs to find her friend and get the hell out of here.

Krissy said questionably, " Edward where are we going?"

Ed said, " We are going to Central. It would be wise if you didn't mention anything about your….umm human transmutation….ok?"

Krissy shrugged, " sure what ever why keep it a secret?"

Al said, " People around here sometimes do human alchemy and it is forbidden and if they catch you then you can get arrested or probly get fined."

Krissy said, " And who are these people that make sure that no one does human alchemy?"

Al said, " Oh their called **state alchemists**, Ed is a state alchemist."

Krissy said," WOW I didn't know Edward was a state alchemist!!!???"

Ed said grumbling, " Yea well I wanted to keep it a secret. THANKS A LOT AL!!!! "

Al said," Well you had to tell her eventually since she is part of the gang now."

Ed said questionably, " WE HAVE A GANG NOW???? "

Krissy said, " And here I thought we **did **have a gang, oh well."

They kept walking and talking. Ed was trying to not blow his cover about all their past experiences when they were younger, but what will happen if the homunculi find them and they have to fight, well he will worry about that later.

They came up to the train station and just in time a train pulled out in front and they all ran happily towards the train they all got their tickets and jumped abroad. They found a seat in the back and they all sat down. Krissy sighed and said, " this is pure heaven."

Ed looked at her funny, " we have only been walking for 40 minutes. Al and I walked faster than that before. So you better get used to it."

Al giggled, " yea Ed does have a point maybe Ed needs to get you in shape!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: DON'T OWN FMA NEVER HAVE NEW WILL!!!!!!!

**A/N:** thanks for reviews I greatly appreciate it. TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE PLEASE R&R!!!! THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF BECAUSE I WAS AT THE LIBRARAY AND I HAD TO LEAVE SO THAT'S WHY

CHAPTER 10

Krissy moaned she was so not ready for the training Ed told her a few days ago all she knew that it can be a living hell, but she tried and kept a positive attitude (which she doesn't do very often) Ed gave her a nice warm smile. Krissy thought, "he's probably thinking of some way to torture me GOD SAVE ME."

Krissy asked Al "when will we be at Central? "

Al said, "I think it will be about 3 hours if not more. We are probably going to an inn or something along the way. Don't worry even though you probably can't tell, but Edward is actually a strong person. Hard to believe huh."

Krissy just looked at him as if what Al was saying was a joke just so he would shut up. There is no way Ed can be strong I mean he is so…short he looks like he's 12 years old. Krissy kept thinking to her self, there are like a billion things that I still need to get used to.

Krissy shrugged, "I didn't know he was strong. There are a lot of things that are so different like for example. A train for transportation, but in our world we have cars and other vehicles."

Ed said, "Do you know what alchemy is?"

Krissy said thinking, "yea more or less, why do you ask?"

Ed said, "Don't use alchemy ok?"

Krissy looked at him," I barley know how to use alchemy."

Al looked at her, "you probably don't need to use alchemy Ed, or I will be here for you ok?"

Krissy looked down, "why are you always worrying about me, I can take care of myself!"

Ed said sarcastically, "Sorry for worrying about you it's not our fault if the homunculi are after you!! " Ed put his hand over his mouth, he gave Al a look as if saying 'Al help me out or something.'

Krissy looked at Ed and then at Al, "I'm leaving. You guys are slowing me down!"

Ed looked at her and said questionably, "how can you do that? We're on a train STUPID!!"

Krissy looked outside and she saw how fast the train was going, it was probably going 80 m.p.h., but she knew she could jump off the train if she _really _wanted to, she could jump off the train and be away from those crazy people, but she needed a plan a _really good idea_ to get away from these crazy plus weird people. She can't trust anyone no matter what; she is on a mission to find her friend.

Krissy sighed and looked down she knew if she jumped off the train then there could be a 50 chance of living, but if she did die in this world then maybe I can go home and it can be all a dream. This dream feels so real though.

Ed looked at her, "so are you going to jump off the train?"

Krissy gave a little laugh, "yea I will."

Al sounded worried, "Krissy don't jump off the train you could die!"

Krissy gave him a weird look, "well sure I can jump off a train if I really wanted to."

Ed said, "Well if you do jump, then I'm going to make you run 10 miles, with out any breaks."

Krissy got upset, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I LOOK AFTER MYSLEF!!"

A few people looked at them thinking that Ed and Al were keeping her hostage or something, finally Ed got out of his sit to see the rest of the passengers, he said in a nice and worried tone, " nothing to see her folks, my friend just had a **bad **day." And just then the passengers just returned back to their work. Ed sat back down.

Ed said in a hushed tone, "Krissy, we don't need this kind of attention from the other people."

Krissy said impatiently, "are we there YET??"

Al said, "No in about an hour, I'm sorry."

Krissy looked down, "why are we going to Central?"

Ed and Al exchanged glances. Ed decided to handle this one, "well it's none of your business."

Krissy asked nervously, "Is it about me?"

Ed said, "No not at all." Even though it kind of was about her, but Ed will tell her later.

Krissy said, "Why do you keep things a secret from me, is it because you think I can't keep a secret? Well I can keep really good secrets."

Ed laughed, "No it's not that it's just…." Ed stopped in mid sentence. Al decided to help Ed out and said, "Well just be patient."

For some reason she actually felt satisfied with that answer so she just left it at that. For the last 20 minutes Ed and Al didn't talk. Krissy didn't know Ed can actually be quiet for such a long time. She looked out at the scenery all it was grassy plains just like they had when they left Winry's, but she knew that was the last time she would see her probably ever again.

Krissy felt a nudge from Ed. "What was that for???" Krissy asked. Al said, "We're here." "What?" Krissy asked as she was rubbing her eyes. Ed said, "Hurry up!!! I'd like to get off of this train someday!!!" Ed said, "Krissy you fell asleep and we're here at Central." "Oh, Krissy said with a yawn."

What the author has to say…… Hey thanks for taking your time in reading this!! I'm sorry for the late up date you see I wanted this story to be…better then all my other chapters and stuff and I wanted to see how I should end this chapter and such forth. If you want here are some of the songs I listened to while I was typing this chapter. If you really wanted to know lol.

I'm just going to list the artists

Nana Kitade

BoA

Ayumi Hamasaki

Simple Plan

Hinder

Sum 41

And many more well. Please R&R!!!!


End file.
